


Temptation of Forever

by Animals4ever



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animals4ever/pseuds/Animals4ever
Summary: A girl takes place of her sibling while running the labyrinth and her time runs out. What will happen now she's stuck there forever? Title credit toJarethaGoblinQueen on fanfiction.net.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Jareth fic.

Jareth lounged on his throne watching the latest runner of his Labyrinth. He sighed in annoyance as it was just another case of a sibling wishing another away. He glanced at the clock to see just how little time this one had left out of thirteen hours. Jareth couldn't help but think Sarah though it annoyed him how she beat him. This time though this girl had only a mere hour left

This one, however, was quite a different story she had gone back on several occasions and Jareth had stopped counting how many times she had tripped over her own two feet. Though at some points when it was obvious she wasn't injured he found it amusing.

  


Jareth went over the details as he watched her. Her name was Nicholle and she was about to turn 21. The sibling she had wished away was called Dalia. But other than that he couldn't think of much else about them. He decided to intercept the girl and tell her how futile continuing would be.

Nicholle jumped back in surprise when Jareth appeared in front of her. She fell flat on her back

"So, so easy to frighten," Jareth told her hands clasped behind his back. "You realize sweetling you only have one hour. I doubt you'll finish on time. So I think I win"

Nicholle stood and looked at the man in front of her

"Please." She begged and looked at him. "I'll do you anything you want just let Dalia go. I beg of you"

Jareth raised a brow at this and looked at her

"You'll do anything? Even say you will take her place here?" He asked.

"Yes," She spoke as she looked the fae in the eyes

Jareth stared at her in slight shock. He couldn't recall anyone stepping up to take the place of their sibling. He was used to them with giving up or just failing and sometimes winning.

"You understand the gravity of what you're agreeing to? You'll never be allowed to go home. A simple spell and your family and friends forget all about you" he inquired.

"I do" Nicholle answered

Jareth considered this for a moment before giving her his answer.

"Very well then." He told her

  


Nicholle looked at the ground. After a while, she looked at Jareth.

"Then I guess we have a deal"

He, however, regarded her with cold interest. This was a first for him but he figured it would be nice to have someone to talk to besides the goblins he surrounded himself with.

"Yes," he responded.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jareth watched Nicholle. He had let her say goodbye to Dalia before he sent the baby home. He was still in shock at the fact Nicholle had given herself in the place of her sister. Though he would never mention that it kind of impressed him...kind of.

Nicholle leaned on the wall opposite him. She sighed, while sliding down the wall and sat there as she rested her chin upon her knees.  
"So, Are you going to turn me into a goblin now?" She asked.

"Of course not. I can use more than these goblins to speak to." Jareth answered as he crossed his arms to look at the girl before him.

"Right then. So...now what?" Nicholle asked. Not that she really cared but wanted to get her mind off of being essentially a prisoner and never being able to see her family again.

Jareth thought about this.  
"I could give you a tour I suppose." He answered after a few moments. 

The only response he got was a nod of the head before Nicholle stood and unattached herself from the wall.

The two started off on the tour. Jareth was bored having to do this but it was better than having the human girl getting lost and him having to go find her when such a thing could be avoided altogether.

Nicholle walked beside him starting in amazement, at the castle.  
"So….you got a library?" Nichols asked after a while.

"A library? Why?" Jareth inquired.

"I love to read. All I really did back home" Nicholle responded.

Jareth took note of this piece of information.   
"You like to read?" He asked

"Already said I did. Be cool if you had a big library like from Beauty and the Beast" Nicholle answered

"What?" Jareth responded looking at her

"Oh. It's a movie. One of my favorites" Nicholle told him and smiled a little.

Jareth looked at her. He returned the smile but didn't say anything else just continued on with the tour.

After a while, the tour ended with Jareth showing Nicholle an empty room that would serve as hers.

"Here. You can stay in this room" Jareth told her.

Nicholle stared at him questioningly.

"What? Did you expect me to put you in the dungeon like a prisoner?" Jareth questioned."would you rather be put in a cell?"

Nicholle quickly shook her head  
"No. I ...dunno what I thought honestly" she replied

Jareth rolled his eyes  
"Very well" he sighed. "Well best make yourself comfortable. I will send for you when dinner is ready to be served or if I wish to speak with you.

"Ok," Nicholle said and went into the room and sat on the bed. She looked around the room, it was rather beautiful. Intricate designs decorated the walls and she couldn't place what the designs were. The window overlooked the labyrinth and gave a rather nice view. A nightstand stood beside the bed.

Jareth stood there for a moment before using his magic to make a stack of books appear on the nightstand. He chuckled a little at the childlike squeal Nicholle let out. He figured having her as a companion wouldn't be so bad. After all, she would make for more conversation than the goblins. He walked off leaving Nicholle by herself. He walked with his hands behind his back. He faltered for a moment and glanced back towards the room. He shook his head and continued on his way

Nicholle looked through the stack of books most were by Shakespeare but some she had already loved. She stood and walked out of the room assuming who they were from

"Jareth! Wait!" She called after the Goblin King

He stopped when he heard his name being called and turned toward the woman running towards him. He was taken aback when hugged him. He stood there and stared at her.

"Thank you," Nicholle told him. She smiled and released him from the hug. A slight blush to her cheeks. "Oh ...sorry. Probably shouldn't have hugged you. I don't know why I did " She chuckled nervously.

"Right" is all Jareth responded with. In truth, though he didn't mind the fact that she had hugged him, he just couldn't place why. Jareth pushed the thought to the back of his mind though. He cleared his throat before speaking again "Please go make yourself at home. I have things to attend to."

Nicholle nodded.  
"Yeah. Right, I guess I'll see you later" she responded.

Jareth only hummed in acknowledgment. 

Nicholle without saying another word walked back to her room and shut the door behind her.

Jareth stood in the hallway still a little surprised at the hug. Now he knew there was nothing meant by it but couldn't think of why she had. They weren't friends not even close. He had taken pretty much everything from her yet she showed no ill will toward him and he thought she would have. Jareth thought back to her traversing the labyrinth and how little stupid things had angered her. If anything he had expected her to lash out at him. Though he suspected when it all sunk in, she would. Something in him hoped and wished in time they would become friends. In the few moments they talked, he had already taken a liking to Nicholle.. He smiled slightly before leaving the hallway to his throne room.


	3. Ch. 3

After Nicholle had organized her books, she went off to find Jareth. She hummed as she walked. She ran up to him. She was about to say something until she saw the little German Shepherd puppy behind his legs. She squealed and pushed past him to the pup.

Jareth stumbled a little not prepared for being shoved.

"Oh my gosh, a puppy! Oh hey, cutie!" Nicholle said to the dog and petted him. "Aren't you the cutest thing!" 

Jareth rolled his eyes but chuckled a little.  
"I take it to you like dogs?" He asked her.

"Not just dogs. I love all animals, but my favorite is the Barn Owl." 

"Barn owls?" Jareth questioned.

"Oh yeah. I mean they're simply gorgeous and mysterious" Nicholle responded, "does he have a name?"

"No," Jareth told her.

"Ok. Then I'm gonna name him. Hm, he seems like a troublemaker like the Norse god so how about Loki?" Nicholle said and scratched the dog behind the ears.

"Loki," Jareth repeated. He thought for a moment and made a face that said 'not bad'.

"I didn't know you had dogs" Nicholle mused aloud.

"He's a decendant of the original king's guard dogs," Jareth told her.

"Why would he need guard dogs? I mean it's in a labyrinth. What’s more protected than a castle in a labyrinth that constantly changes?" Nicholle asked.

"An extra precaution. In case anybody got through it that was a danger and as such" Jareth answered.

"Cause the goblins are incompetent?" Nicholle said bluntly cutting him off.

"Right. As I was saying before was " Jareth began the explanation again.

"Sorry" Nicholle apologized cutting him off again.

"Yeah, it's alright. Anyway, the king had given the dogs an ability to transport themselves wherever the liked. Made it easier to patrol I assume." Jareth told her

"Oh," Nicholle said. She walked silently for a moment before asking 'may I keep him?" 

Jareth sighed and gave it some thought  
"I suppose".

Nicholle grinned happily and picked up Loki.

Loki's tail wagged and licked her face. And snuggled into her. 

"So. Now what?" Nicholle asked. She stood up and looked at Jareth.

"I suppose you can take another walk with me" Jareth answered. He strode off

Nicholle set Loki down and followed him.  
"So, anything I should know about you?"

"Nothing that comes to mind my dear" Jareth responded.

Nicholle blushed slightly at the pet name.  
"Ok" She spoke.

"But do tell me about you. If you're gonna stay I should know what I can do to make you comfortable and not feel like a prisoner" Jareth told Nicholle. He slowed his pace to walk beside her.

"Nothing much to tell from me either. All I really do is read books." Nicholle told him.

"That's it?" Jareth questioned. He thought for a moment before asking another question "Why did you take your sister's place?"

"Because I love her. And I was gonna lose anyway and in all honesty,. Look I understand if you wanna be alone here...but I don't think you doNicholle responded.

Jareth stopped in his tracks, slightly angered at this but then... realized how genuine she had sounded.

Jareth let a small smile cross his face but cleared it from his face as he returned to Nicholle's side  
"Alright."

The two continued on their way making small talk as they went. Jareth found himself enjoying Nicholle's company and actually feeling some semblance of happiness, something that he hadn't felt in a long time.


End file.
